So Familar
by SerenaFelicity
Summary: Lynette and Bree reconnect after several years. Slash.


**So Familiar**

Lynette was spending another night home alone, as usual. Tom was working late at the restaurant, the twins were at a party and Parker and Penny were at sleepovers. It was something she was getting used to. She knew her kids were growing up and wanting to spend more time away from home. Plus, Tom was a work-a-holic, always in that stupid restaurant. Lynette didn't understand why he had to work so much, they had more staff there than they did five years ago and it hadn't been doing very well in the last few months. It had slowly been losing its profit.

As she was busy making dinner for one she decided to try and reach a friend to join her. Of course they were all out or not answering their phones. She even tried Katherine and those two weren't even very close. Finally, she realized she hadn't tried Bree yet.

"Hello, Hodge residence," Bree's usually cheery voice answered.

"Hey, it's me, Lynette." She felt kind of awkward talking to Bree. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and keep me company."

"Oh, where is everyone?" Bree asked, confused.

"Oh, they're just busy. As usual. I'm here alone." Lynette replied.

"I guess I could come over. I don't have any plans for tonight and Orson's already gone to bed." Bree said.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." Lynette said and hung up.

Inside she was very excited. It had been ages since they had hung out together. She missed their friendship.

Ten years ago they had been in a relationship. Not a "friends" kind, they were lovers. Of course after that they had stayed friendly with each other. Lynette missed both the friendship and the romantic relationship.

She had gravitated towards Gabrielle over the years while Bree had become close with Katherine. And Lynette always suspected that Bree and Katherine had had something going on, beyond friendship. It was pretty obvious. A lot more obvious than she had Bree had ever made their relationship. When they were having an affair all those years ago nobody had suspected a thing. Of course, both Bree and Lynette had been worried about their husbands finding out which is why they broke it off and decided to just be friends.

Lynette's thoughts were broken when she heard the doorbell ring. She left the stove for a minute and went to open it. When she saw Bree she lightly smiled.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi," Bree said back, entering Lynette's house.

Bree was feeling a bit nostalgic. This felt like old times. When Tom was working and Lynette's kids were at school, Bree would come over in the middle of the afternoon and they would make love. For some reason Lynette never came to Bree's. They always went to Lynette's.

"Whatever you're cooking smells really good." Bree said.

Lynette laughed a bit, "It's just spaghetti. I'm sure it's not as good as your cooking."

"Hey, you're a pretty good cook yourself." Bree complimented as she sat in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, but I'm no award winning cook book author." Lynette shot back.

Bree just shrugged, "Oh, that doesn't matter. I love your cooking."

Bree was telling the truth. She had only been over at Lynette's for dinner a few times but every time she had been, the food had always been fantastic.

Lynette had a bottle of wine but she knew Bree didn't drink so she poured them water instead.

A few minutes later their meal was ready. Lynette served Bree first before sitting at the table across from her.

"So, how's the business going?" Lynette asked, trying to start a conversation. For some reason she felt nervous. She had butterflies in her stomach. Something about being with Bree in a one on one situation made her feel like that. She didn't have the other girls with her.

"It's great although Katherine can be a bit of a diva sometimes." Bree answered.

[i]Relationship problems?[/i] Lynette thought before pushing that thought away. It was only a suspicion. She had no proof.

"This is really good," Bree remarked about the meal.

Lynette smiled and noticed Bree had gotten some tomato sauce on her cheek.

"Um, you have some..." Lynette said, pointing to her cheek.

"Oh!" Bree said embarrassed and reached for her napkin. But Lynette got there first. She leaned over the table and wiped the sauce off with her own napkin.

"Thanks," Bree said gratefully. She could feel herself blushing so she sipped her water to try and calm down. All her old feelings for Lynette were starting to come back.

Lynette was feeling the same way.

As they ate, Bree slowly reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Lynette's.

Lynette smiled, appreciating the gesture. It made a tingly feeling go through her and she started to get a bit more nervous. As she looked at Bree's lips, she longed to kiss them. She had no idea Bree felt the same.

Slowly the dinner was forgotten as Bree leaned in closer to Lynette. Lynette anticipated what was coming and slowly let her lips reach Bree's. They passionately kissed before they decided to forget about eating and headed upstairs. As they stumbled down the hallway to Lynette and Tom's bedroom, Bree kicked off her heels so she was barefoot. She always acted differently around Lynette. Lynette gave her this freedom she didn't have with anyone else.

They ended up in the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Bree was lying on top of Lynette. The redhead started placing tiny kisses on Lynette's neck while Lynette started to unbutton the buttons on Bree's blouse. Finally she got them all unbuttoned and had full access to Bree's breasts which were covered with a cream coloured bra. Lynette took off her own t-shirt and Bree was surprised that Lynette wasn't wearing a bra at all. To be fair, Bree reached behind her and unclasped her bra so her breasts were naked as well.

Lynette sat up a little and began licking and sucking on Bree's wonderful breasts.

"Ohh," A moan escaped from Bree. She couldn't wait for the good stuff.

Lynette knew every part of Bree's upper body that liked to be pleasured. It was all so familiar. Everything was the same. Nothing had changed between them it felt like.

Bree decided it was time for Lynette to get some pleasure. As Lynette was kissing around her left nipple, Bree undid Lynette's jeans. Then she pulled down the blue underwear Lynette was wearing so now Lynette was completely naked.

Lynette reached for the button on Bree's pants.

"Nuh-huh," Bree said, wanting to pleasure Lynette first. She stepped away and admired Lynette's naked body. It was the same. Exactly the same. She still had a birthmark on her stomach, and that scar on her knee.

Bree smiled before climbing on top of Lynette once again. She was straddling her and slowly started rocking her hips back and forth.

A moan of pleasure came from Lynette and Bree continued. Then she crawled down the bed and bent in between Lynette's legs. Lynette knew immense things were coming. She could remember very well the pleasure Bree gave her.

As Bree began licking her clit, Lynette let out a huge moan. Bree wasn't even going very fast and Lynette was already in heaven. She had missed this. Tom wasn't the lover Bree was. Bree was very slow and gentle and Lynette liked the feelings she was getting. She was close to climaxing.

"Go faster!" Lynette panted out, wanting her orgasm to hit.

Bree obliged and started licking faster with more pressure.

Finally Lynette came and let out a moan of relief.

"Oh Bree, that felt amazing." Lynette said as Bree came and lay beside her.

Bree smiled, "Good."

"I missed this." Lynette replied, truthfully.

"Me too," Bree agreed.

Then Lynette's smile got bigger. "My turn now." She said as she climbed on top of Bree without a care in the world.

The End


End file.
